Cinder Ripley
by bravestarr
Summary: All Ripley wants is for her father to come home and to leave her evil step mother and step sisters for good. One day she meet a Prince named Johner and her life changes for ever.
1. Character list

Character list

Ripley as Cinderella (Cinder Ripley)

Call as stepsister #1

Lambert as Stepsister #2

Vasquez as Stepmother

Johner as the Prince

Vriess as the Steward

Bishop as Cinderella's father

Mother from the Nostromo as Fairy God Mother Ship voice


	2. My mother

Child Ripley: The year is 2102 a few days after my 10th birthday and my mother got me my first flame thrower. Now that I have a flame thrower I can fight off monsters that get in my way or are scary. I know Monsters are not scary, but I still have to stop them. My mother and I invented our own secret language that only we know. My mom tells the best story about faraway lands and how people find true love. My favorite story is how mom met dad. It goes like this. My mom was shopping for a dress for her sister's wedding when her purse was stolen. My dad saved it and gave it back to her. She bought him lunch to thank him. They talked for a while and then exchanged phone numbers. A few weeks later they started dating and she found out he was a robot from the Bishop models. She did not care that he was a robot she loved him just the same. They got married and had me. I know what you are thinking and no I am not part robot like my dad. I am 100% human like my mom. Ten years after that I am still the happiest girl in the world.

Bishop: Ripley there is something that I need to tell you.

Child Ripley: What is it Daddy?

Bishop: You mother passed away from her cold.

Child Ripley: No one has had a cold in years. How is this possible?

Bishop: Turns out the cure for the common cold makes it 10 times worse than before. Her cold became life threating and there was nothing anyone can do to cure her.

Child Ripley: I hugged my dad and tried not to cry because I am tough about everything. I will always remember what my mother told me every night before I went to sleep. "My mommy always said there were no monster, no real ones, but there are." I do not know what that means. My mother said that I will understand it when I am older.


	3. My new familythe mission

My father is getting remarried to a woman names Vasquez. She has 2 daughters named Call and Lambert. Vasquez is a Private for the Colonial Marines. She is not working there right now because she is raising her children. She told my dad she will go back once her kids are old enough to love on their own. Call is a robot whose model was recalled for rebelling. Rebelling over what I do not know and I am not supposed to know. All I know is that she is a kind of robot that ages like humans. I find that strange, but whatever. Lambert wants to be a navigator in space when she is older. As for me I want to be a lieutenant in space. If that happens I will be the first girl to ever be a lieutenant in space.

Vasquez: Hello I'm your new mother Vasquez.

Child Ripley: She held out her hand for me to shake it. I shook her hand and did not like it. I wanted my real mother back even though that was impossible I could still dream. I am a kid after all. A few months after my new family moved in my father went out on a long space mission to a prison planet called Fiorina Fury 161. He has to help bring new prisoners to the planet and fix things that are broken there.

Bishop: Bye Ripley, see you in 6 years.

Child Ripley: Do you have to go? She said with a frown.

Bishop: Yes sweetie I have to. This is a big mission for me. It is going to make my career as a space android I just know it.

Vasquez: Don't worry about Ripley I will take good care of her. She said with an evil grin.

The next day things were not going so well for Ripley.

Lambert: Ripley where's my new dress! She yelled.

Call: Ripley where's my new shoes! She hollered.

Ripley: Coming right up! She replied in a tone that they could hear.

Since her father's left Vasquez gave Ripley a new outfit. It's a ripped up blue shirt with ripped up black pants and a white apron on it. Her step family treats Ripley like their personal servant. Ripley does everything around the house because everyone else is too lazy to help.


	4. What shall we call herwishing

Vasquez: Ripley bring us our lunch now! She barked in a deep woman voice that sounded kind of manly.

Ripley brought them their lunches.

Lambert: Call I know what we should call our dear sister Ripley. She said on a pleasing tone.

Call: What should we call her?

Lambert: Cinder Ripley. She said with delight.

Call: That is a splendid Idea Cinder Ripley. She said with excitement.

Cinder Ripley ran off to her room and cried. She normally does not cry, but this was not one of those times. She wished on a star every night for her father to come home from his mission, but he did not come. Cinder Ripley was cleaning her sister's rooms when this went down.


	5. All about cute guys

Call: My dream guy is a man who is cute, funny, nice, and smells awesome. The most important part of all that I just said is that he is cute. I will not be seen with someone who is not cute. She whined in a little kid voice.

Lambert: My dream guy is going to be cute, smart, understanding of my fear of razors, and extra cute! She squealed.

Call: What is your dream guy Cinder Ripley? She asked her in a snooty tone.

Cinder Ripley: My dream guy is someone who is strong, tough, not stuck up, can take care of himself, like using flame throwers, wants to go on space missions, and likes violent video games. She said while blushing.

Call: So you don't care if he is cute? She asked her.

Cinder Ripley: No because it does not matter what they look like on the outside it matters if you have things in common. She told her.

Lambert: Cinder Ripley likes not cute men. She said.

Lambert and Call laughed at her. She just left and looked at her photo of her parents she had put next to her bed.

Cinder Ripley: Some day you will come home Daddy I just know it. She said with a smile.


	6. Homegetting ready for the ball

6 years later Cinder Ripley, Call, and Lambert are 16 and that is when things change for the worst. That is when Cinder Ripley finds out that her father won't be coming home from his mission. Her father's ship was lost in space for ever.

Cinder Ripley: My father is gone now and I am sad. My only hope is that when I turn 18 I can leave this place for good.

There is a knock at the door. And screaming coming from Lambert and Call.

Vasquez: What does the note say? She asked.

Call: The ladies of this household are invited to Prince Johner's ball. The women he falls in love with will become the next queen. She squealed with excitement.

Lambert: Cinder Ripley can't go because she has no dress and look at her hair. She said in a rude way.

Cinder Ripley: I have a dress and I will fix my hair. I will show you all. She barked back.

Cinder Ripley helped her sisters get ready for the ball. Call was wearing a long blue dress with some black on the bottom, a blue necklace, and a blue flower in her hair. Lambert was wearing a long purple dress with some black on the bottom, a purple necklace, and a purple flower in her hair.

Cinder Ripley: You look beautiful. She told Lambert as she did her hair.

Lambert: I know that already. She snapped.


	7. Is Prince Johner Cute?

Call: Do you think Prince Johner is cute cause I think he's cute? She asked Lambert.

Lambert: I think he's gorgeous. She replied. Cinder Ripley what do you think? She asked her.

Lambert showed her a photo of Prince Johner. She looked at the photo.

Cinder Ripley: He is amazing. I know balls are for girly girls, but I have to meet him. He is the man of my dreams. I must marry him. She thought.

Lambert: So what do you think?

She waits and no response.

Lambert: Hello earth to Cinder Ripley. She said while snapping her fingers in her face.

Normally she would have attacked Lambert for putting her fingers in her face, but instead she just stayed calm.

Cinder Ripley: I think he's ok. She lied. He's not my type. She lied again.

After Cinder Ripley helped her sisters she got ready herself. She pulled out her mother's dress. It was a long yellow dress with black lace on the bottom of it. She straightened her hair with a straightener and went out to show herself, but before that.

Call: She so has a crush on Prince Johner. Call told Lambert.

Lambert: She has one bad. She replied.

Call: She thinks she has a shot at the prince. She replied.

Lambert and Call laughed at the sight of their lesser sister dating the prince.


	8. The first dress

Cinder Ripley was ready to show herself to the others.

Vasquez: You can't wear that old dress. She said in a mean tone.

Call: It's not with the times.

Lambert walked over to Cinder Ripley and ripped the right sleeve of the dress. Call followed in suit and ripped the lace off the dress. When they were done the dress looked like a dress was slightly burned by a flame thrower and cut up. They all laughed and left without her leaving her home to clean the house.


	9. Fairy God Mother

Cinder Ripley: I wish to go to the ball. She said not knowing something was there.

Mother voice: Hello Ripley I'm you Fairy god mother ship. She told her.

Cinder Ripley: Can you help me go to the ball voice in the distance? She asked her.

Mother Voice: Yes I can.

Sparkles filled the air more than Ripley would ever want to see. Her ripped up dress was turned into the most beautiful dress. It is a Red dress with black sleeves on the top half and the bottom half is short in the front and long in the back. She has a red crown on her head and her hair is still straight. Her shoes were glass heals that were open toed. Mother turned a pumpkin into a flying car and that nearby cat named Jonesy into the driver.

Cinder Ripley: My cat is my driver LOL. These heals are hard to walk in. She said as she tried to walk to the car.

Mother voice: Just be back by midnight because that is when everything changes back.


	10. Just my luck

At the ball things were not going so well for Johner.

Johner: I don't love any of these girls. This one girl I dances with had a unibrow, unshaved legs, and sweaty hands. The girls after that was a girl named Call. She is so not my type and it is not because she is a robot. It is because she snorts when she laughs and steps on my feet when she dances. Now as for Lambert she has the hairiest armpits. She tells me that she is afraid of razors and laughs when no thing is funny. It is hopeless until she walked in.

All eyes were on Cinder Ripley.

Call: Who is that girl? She said in a whiney little kid voice.

Vasquez: Who ever she is she better not take Prince Johner away from my girls. She growled.


	11. Meeting Prince Johner

Cinder Ripley fell down the long stairs.

Johner: Are you alright.

Cinder Ripley: OMG he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen and my sisters have boyband posters everywhere. She thought.

Johner: Um miss are you alright. He asked again while extending a hand.

Cinder Ripley: I'm alright I don't normally wear heels. She replied.

She took his hand and he helped her up. They went out to the dance floor and danced for a long time. Call and Lambert were jealous of Cinder Ripley, but they did not know it was her.


	12. My first kiss

Later that night at about 11:30 Johner and Cinder Ripley walked out into the garden. They sat down on a bench and looked at the stars. Johner put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips.

Cinder Ripley: I have never been kissed before. It feels like my flame thrower firing off at random. I never want this to end.

After the kiss…

Johner: You are the most beautiful women I have ever met. He told her in a flirty voice.

Cinder Ripley: No one has ever called me a women before or flirted with me for that matter. She thought. Oh um thank you. She replied.

Cinder Ripley's cheeks started to blush.


	13. The secret room

Johner showed Cinder Ripley a place that no one is allowed to see because it is off limits. It is a room full of violent video games.

Johner: This place is off limits because it makes me have rage. He told her. Every time I play the games I get into a manly rage and start breaking things. He told her.

They left that room and went back to the garden. As they were walking back Johner asked Cinder Ripley a question.

Prince Johner: What do you think about my video game room? He asked her.

Cinder Ripley: I love it. You have all my favorite games in there. You even have a flame thrower. She said with excitement.

Johner kissed Ripley once again and she loved it even more the second time.


	14. Will you marry me?

When they got back to the garden Prince Johner had some big news for Cinder Ripley. He knelt down on one knee and said…

Prince Johner: I know we just met and I don't know your name, but I wanted to know if you would like to marry me. He asked her.

Cinder Ripley: OMG I have never been asked to be married before. Well in fact I have never had a boyfriend in the first place. I never thought that a girl could skip the step of dating before marriage. I guess it's possible. She thought.

Johner: Well what do you say? He asked her. I hope she says yes or else I am doomed. She is the only girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. He thought.

Cinder Ripley: Johner I would…


	15. Midnight

As she spoke the clock struck midnight with a loud dinging sound. She ran out of the garden through the ball room where everyone else was. All the girls stopped and looked as Prince Johner as he chased after Cinder Ripley. All the girls were sad because they knew he loved that mysterious girl instead of one of them. Cinder Ripley ran until she fell down the longest stairs in the world. She forgot one of her shoes fell off. Prince Johner came out side and found the shoe and no girl. He took the show and brought it back inside.

Cinder Ripley: That was a close one right Jonesy? She asked her cat driver.

Jonesy just meowed in response. As the approached the house the car turned back into the pumpkin it was before and Jonesy turned back into a cat. Cinder Ripley's close turned back into the clothing they were before except for the one shoe on her foot.


	16. Is she on the internet

Her fairy god mother wanted Johner to be able to find her by matching the shoe to her foot, but that is not what he did.

Prince Johner: I have been searching Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Pinterest, Fanfiction, Tumbler, YouTube, Snapchat, Myspace, and Google+, but I could not find her anywhere. It is like she is not on the internet or something.

Cinder Ripley: I hope he is not looking for me on the internet. Vasquez won't let me use it because she thinks it will give me too much freedom. She want me to stay unfree and her servant forever.


	17. The shoe part 1

Prince Johner: I will have every women in the kingdom try on the shoe to see if it fits.

Viress: How do you intend to do that your majesty? He asked him.

Prince Johner: We shall take my flying car and go to every house in the kingdom. He told him.

Vriess: We shall start tomorrow. Um you know I can't drive right. I am in a wheel chair after all. He told him.

Prince Johner: I know that is while I will drive. I only need you here to hold the shoe. He explained.

The next day Prince Johner and Viress set off for all the maidens in the land. All of the women's feet did not fit into the shoe.

Vriess: Last house. He told Johner.

The approached the door and Vasquez opened the door.

Vasquez: Just on moment your majesty. She said.

She shut the door and went into the kitchen. She grabbed Cinder Ripley and took her to the attic of the house and locked her in there.

Vasquez: You will never try on that shoe now. She barked at her.


	18. It must fit

Cinder Ripley: How will I get out of her now? My flame thrower! That is where Vasquez hid it. She cried with excitement. I'm coming Johner. She said.

Vasquez opened the door and let in Vriess and Prince Johner. Call tried on the shoe first.

Call: My foot is too small. She cried.

After seeing this the shoe went to Lambert.

Lambert: The shoe is too big. She said in a said voice.

She kept trying and it only got stuck. They had to pull the shoe off her foot.

Viress: are you sure there are no other women in this house? He asked Vasquez.

Vasquez: No there are no other…

As she was speaking she heard a boom. Before she knew it Cinder Ripley was walking down the stairs.


	19. The shoe part 2

Vasquez: How did you get out? She asked her.

Cinder Ripley: I found my flame thrower. She told her.

Prince Johner: I have seen her somewhere before, but where. He thought.

Johner put the shoe on her foot and it fit.

Everyone was in shock when the shoe fit Cinder Ripley.


	20. Happy Ending

Prince Johner: My princess I have found you. He said while twirling her around. Now that I have found you I wish to know your name. He asked her.

Cinder Ripley: My name is Cinder Ripley. She told him.

Johner: That is a beautiful name, but I will take out the Cinder part. That part is too mean for me to say. He told her.

Johner kissed Ripley's hand and she blushed.

Prince Johner: Viress tell the kingdom I have found my bride and you ladies, pack Ripley's things and bring them to my car.

Jonesy: Mew.

Ripley: Can I Bring my cat with me? She asked him.

Prince Johner: Yes you can my sweet.

Ripley got excited.

Ripley: Hey girls how does it feel to serve me for a change? She said with a laugh.

Lambert and Call started to cry when Ripley left with the prince and not because they were happy for her. They were sad that it wasn't them marrying the prince.


	21. He's back

On the day of the wedding Ripley got a big surprise.

Bishop: Hi sweetie.

Ripley: Daddy! She cried while giving him a hug.

Bishop: My ship was found and brought straight back to earth. He told her.

Vriess: Ah Ripley I see you found your surprise. He told her.

Ripley: How did you find him? She asked.

Vriess: Johner herd about a missing ship and went out to find it. Fiorina Fury 161 is only 3 months from earth. When we got out there I reminded Johner of the ball that was coming up in 5 months so we had to do this fast and right. We talked to people on the plant and knew nothing about this. We went and searched near the planet and that is when we saw the ship. We saved all the people on the ship and brought them home. They we in the royal infirmary getting better from a long hyper sleep. After the ball Johner went and talked to them. One of the men showed Johner a picture of his daughter. He told him I know my daughter is 16 now, but the last time I saw her she was 10. Johner said he would help him find his daughter after he found the love of his life you. He explained.

Ripley: Thank you so much. I thought I would never see my father again. She cried.


	22. Sorry

Ripley got her dress on and put on the shoes from the ball. Her dress was a JAJJA Couture that was short in the front and long in the back. The top is all shinny beading and the bottom is flower lace with some sparkly beads on it.

Lambert: You look so beautiful Ripley.

Call: Yah so beautiful.

Lambert: Sorry we were so mean to you all those years.

Call: yah were sups sorry. She told her.

Ripley: Are being nice to me because you feel bad. Or are you being nice because I'm rich and marrying the prince. She said while pulling out her flame thrower.

The girls ran off screaming.


	23. It's over

Vasquez: Honey you're back. She said happily.

She went to kiss him when something else happened.

Bishop: Have you been taking good care of my Ripley? He asked her.

Vasquez: Why yes I have. She lied.

Bishop: That is not what Ripley has told me. She told me you and your daughters made her do all the work and you never once treated her like a person. He said in an unpleasant tone.

Vasquez: Well funny you should mention that you see we…

Bishop: We are through, pack your things, your daughter's things and get out of my house. He told her in an angry voice.

Vasquez was upset by this. She had hoped that things would go back to the way they were before he left, but they did not.


	24. The weddding

Now on to the wedding. Bishop walked Ripley down the aisle. Johner held Ripley's hands and he smiled at her. Ripley smiled back.

Prince Johner: You look beautiful he said in a soft voice to Ripley.

Ripley: Thank you, I feel like a princess. She told him in that same soft voice.

Prince Johner: You are my princess. He said in a soft flirty voice.

Ripley: I can't believe it 3 days ago I was a servant to my sisters and my new mother and now I am marring a prince and my father has returned. I don't know how my life turned out so great, but I like it.

Pastor: Do you Johner take this women to be your wife? He read.

Johner: I do. He replied.

Pastor: Do you Ripley take this man to be your husband? He read.

Ripley: I do. She replied.

Pastor: I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride.

Johner lifted Ripley's vale and kissed her. They were officially married and they lived happily ever after and all that other stuff.


	25. What happens next

What happens next…?

Vasquez went back to being a Private for the Colonial Marines.

Lambert went off to Space College to learn how to be a navigator.

Call went on to work for a space crew that was called info stealers. They have Call steal info from ships.

Bishop became the head of robot space missions and got to go on missions all the time as lead robot.

Ripley and Johner went on and had a daughter named Ella Jones. Johner was allowed to play his video games again as long as Ripley was playing with him. Ripley had people serving her for a change instead of her serving them. Johner became king after his father stepped down and Ripley went off the college and became the first women lieutenant in space.

The End


End file.
